


Unforgettable

by Kindred



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Dark Newt Scamander, De-Aged Newt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gellert Grindelwald Being Creepy, Gellert Grindelwald Being an Asshole, Hurt Newt Scamander, M/M, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Memory Alteration, Memory Charms, Possessive Gellert Grindelwald, Sad Newt Scamander, Short & Sweet, Vampire Original Percival Graves, abused Newt Scamander, broken Newt Scamander, marked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Grindelwald liked to use people and he uses the memory of Percival to get under Newt's skin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know where this is going or if it will go anywhere.  
> It was just a thought that popped into my head what if Percival was never real and used memory charms.

Newt stood there looking at Grindelwald, the blonde grinned at the young wizard as he reached out and touched his cheek. Newt slapped his hand away and pulled his wand out at him. “Where is Percival Graves?” The redhead growled, holding his wand out at the Dark wizard who just tilted his head “WHERE IS HE!” He cried out,  
“Nowhere my dear little Newt.” He whispered as he walked up to him and cupped his cheeks “He isn’t real.”   
“No, you’re lying!” Newt yelled as he grabbed his wand into the blonde’s chest “CRUCIO!” He screamed as tears rolled down his cheek. 

Grindelwald fell to the ground and started to convulsion “CRUCIO!” CRUCIO! CRUCIO!” He yelled louder until he fell to his knees and cried as his voice horsed “He can’t be nowhere.” He sobbed, instead of chuckling at the poor red head’s pain Grindelwald pushed himself up hissing in pain and looked at Newt.   
“Percival Graves was someone I use to go school with, he died when he was 15. I never told anyone about his death I saw potential an orphan boy with a fortune I could use to help my cause. I built Percival up; made him a good guy and good auror planted a few memories into people’s head. Including your pretty little head.” He smirked as he ran his finger down the side of the young man’s face.   
“W-Why did you put those memories in my head?” He cried   
“Because you are Albus’ pretty boy and I want to destroy everything he holds close to his heart.” 

He grabbed the red head’s wand and watched how heartbroken Newt looks, he then reached out and pulled Newt close to him and then pinned him down. He knelt above Newt who just laid there as tears rolled down his face “All those memories were lies?” Newt whispered, without using his wand he changes his appearance to look like Percival   
“Not all.” He whispers, Newt turned his head to look up at him and blinks “I can make him real again?” He tells softy, as he cups his face “Would you like that my beautiful little Newt?” He asked, as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lip.


	2. Chapter 2

Newt felt the rough hands of the man on his face; he closed his eyes as he felt those large fingers hook under his chin and with the slight force tilted his head back to look up at the dark eyes of Grindelwald dressed as Percival. For Newt whose mind has been broken by Grindelwald, it was easy to believe that Percival was real, and not a means of manipulation to gain access to MACUSA. “My beautiful boy,” Percival whispered the man smiled softly grinning down at the bright green eyes. 

He looked Newt over his shirt was slide down his shoulders and his trousers were long ago, he had marked Newt covered him with his hand shaped bruises and bites on his shoulders. He has no doubt that Newt would be no good in the real world now; he had no idea when he used his memory charm on this Englishman how much of impact it would cause. He walked behind the kneeling redhead and looked at his back; it was pale a couple of speckles of freckles and scars. He trailed his fingers over the off colour marks, he then kneels behind him and pulls out an athame from his belt and press the tip light to the young man’s back. “Now don’t move, I do not want to mess this up.” He tells him. Newt whimpers as he felt the blade press into his back and then dragged along his skin. 

He lets out a sob as he felt the sharp tip slice along his skin to Grindelwald’s favourite sign. “My good boy, you’re doing so well.” He tells him softly as he adds the final line. Newt’s body was shaky by the time Grindelwald had stopped and the man sat back and grinned at his mark. “There perfect now you belong to me.” Even tho the dark wizard told him this he had no intention on keeping him. He has already made plans to give him to an old friend from his school years, he not planning on telling Newt this yet until his friend had made it to New York…if Newt wants Percival Graves I will give him Percival Graves… he thinks to himself as he helps Newt to stand. 

He warped his arms around the shivering redhead and kissed his throat “My good boy.” He whispered, pulling back he looked at Newt’s face and smiled as he wiped away the tears from his face. “Now one more thing my boy.” Newt nodded and sniffed as the fake Percival handed the redhead a potion. Newt didn’t question him as he took the potion into his shaky hands and brought it up to his lips and drunk it quickly. “That’s it.” He purred, Newt dropped the bottle and swayed as it took effect quickly.  
“I don’t feel so well.” He mumbled and then slumped in Grindelwald’s arms.   
“Shhh just sleep don’t worry your safe I would never let anyone hurt you.” He grinned as he pressed a kiss to the younger man’s hair. 

Newt passed out making Grindelwald pick him up and carry him over the bed, he laid him out and then watched as the potion took effect. He decides to deage Newt by 10 years, making him young and sweet. He stroked Newt face watching him twitch and groan in pain he couldn’t wait to send Dumbledore his memories to show him how much he had broken his tool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that these chapters are short


End file.
